


Lust For Life

by lilyasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyasensio/pseuds/lilyasensio
Summary: Antoine招惹了生活





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk预警  
> SM预警  
> 各种rough sex预警  
> 即使躲过了预警最后还是想骂作者后妈

门被重重地甩上的声音让在沉浸在用iPad看新闻的Antoine吓了一跳，他本该关掉那些有着全世界除了皇马球迷的嘲讽的网页——老天，你简直不知道r/soccer上的人能用几百种不同的方式发泄他们三年来对这支球队的不服，但他没有。  
如果Antoine仔仔细细地听了，他就能听到由远及近越来越尖锐的引擎的轰鸣声，听到地下车库里不逊色于刚刚关房门声的甩车门声，以及那个不知道哪里滚过来的被一脚锤上墙的啤酒瓶最后的哀鸣。如果Antoine真的知道这一切，他绝对不会戏谑般地对Sergio发出嘲讽：“看来你的四台摄像机没拍下什么庆祝胜利的镜头啊。”  
Antoine本来以为自己会收获一场激烈的性爱，就像之前的每一次一样，Sergio会把他拎起来按在墙壁上，他会用他纹着玫瑰花的手垫着自己的后脑勺吻到自己缺氧到快要晕厥，只能像缺了水的鱼挣扎着扑腾向水里一样拼命从他的口中获取氧气。他会把手伸向自己的后穴搅动，然后Sergio会惊喜地发现他的Antoine已经做了一些润滑，可以轻易地把两只手指伸到它们所能到达的最深处，然后这两根手指会像剪刀一样不停地分开并拢，手指轻轻一弯曲就可以顶到自己的前列腺，自己会在Sergio的吻里惊呼出声，然后自己就会被像个布娃娃一样丢到床上。  
Antoine会含住Sergio的阴茎，即使它抵在自己的喉咙口也要想方设法地吞下更多，即使自己的眼睛都溢出生理性的泪水也不会松口，而同时——Antoine真的爱死了Sergio的手和舌头，他感觉自己被Sergio温热的口腔包围，而里面还有一条像水蛇一样游走的舌头在不停地绕着自己的铃口打转，Sergio的手指会不经意地碰到自己的前列腺，而他甚至还能分出几根手指来把玩自己的两个睾丸。高潮的时候Antoine会被允许暂时不含着小Sergio，然后他会发出甜腻的呻吟，Sergio的嘴巴里就都是他的味道了。Antoine会被翻过身去，手被Sergio高高地举在背后，其实就算Sergio不那么做他也会撑着墙面的，他的整个上半身都无法接触到床面，有一种奇怪的浮在半空中的感觉，Sergio终于开始操他。  
他的呻吟一声比一声甜腻，他会央求着Sergio不要用太大力气，但是他知道Sergio在听到这样的哀求之后只会把向里挺动的力度再加上几分；他会求着Sergio放开他的手，然后自己按着床面，把自己的屁股往Sergio闲着的手边凑，他就会收获daddy一次又一次的slap，他尖叫着说daddy我不要了daddy轻一点，又偷偷再翘起自己的小屁股。他熟悉每一个能激起Sergio的点——言语、动作、甚至是那种如同蒙了一层雾气的小鹿般的眼神，这样小Antoine就能在不应期后迅速被Sergio的大力抽插刺激得再次抬起头。  
Sergio也熟悉Antoine的点——他会用自己的嘴唇和牙齿不停地折磨Antoine的耳垂，他会不停地说所有肮脏的词汇，从头到尾，Sergio会说他是怎么样甜美的一个小婊子，在马竞的赛后所有人都会乐于给跑满全场的他一些“牛奶”补充体力，他需要应付十几根队友的大JB，在更衣室里他会被队友喂得饱饱的，累得只能拜托其中一个人送他回家，而那个幸运儿又能得到一次他的blow job作为补偿。但是在马竞之外的地方仍然不觉得满足，所以他才会找到Sergio，而他为了一次满意的性爱几乎什么都能干，“哪怕穿着sr4的皇马球衣大概也会接受吧”，每次马德里德比赛后就应该把他扔到伯纳乌的主队更衣室里，大家虽然不喜欢同城死敌的头牌，却会看在他是个欠操的婊子的份上让他吃下自己的JB，他尽力忍着自己的呻吟声也没用，因为他们会故意没关上更衣室的门，这样他的队友和往来的工作人员就都知道Antoine是个什么货色，事后他会被裹上rm的毛毯，躺在更衣室冰冷的地板上眼睁睁看着他们的奖杯，特别是2016年打败他拿的那个。  
Sergio的话不会停，他只会越说越起劲，抽插的力度会越来越大，恨不得捅穿Antoine，通常Antoine会在Sergio快要高潮的时候又高潮一次，尽管他这次射的东西会少很多，连叫声也因为长时间的性爱而带了几分沙哑，然后他的括约肌会猛烈地收缩一阵，夹得Sergio的dirty talk不得不停下，发出一声射在他体内的低吼。

但是这次，Antoine失策了。  
Sergio只是很疲累地把自己扔进床里，然后背对着他一言不发。  
没有手指，没有舌头，没有daddy的巴掌狠狠地落在自己的小屁股上，没有那些在床上能刺激自己的言语。  
他从面对着Sergio的方向钻进被窝，带着雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛和委屈的神情，他用自己的指尖勾起Sergio的胡子试图绕圈，另一只手指试图向下触摸到Sergio的阴茎，然后被Sergio的手捉住。  
Sergio问：“你真的想要吗？”

Antoine从来没有想到事情会发展到这一步，具体来说，他也从来没有过被绑住双手双脚，蒙住双眼，甚至连口枷都被安好的经历。他不能说出完整的语句，连呻吟都被限制住，没有往日的甜腻感，他只能听和感觉，他知道自己现在除了一件上衣之外未着寸缕，但那件上衣是什么他并不知道（“也许是Sergio经常想要我穿的皇马球衣吧”）。他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，感觉到某种柔软的东西滑过自己的皮肤，然后是“啪”的一声，声音很大，但打在屁股上似乎并没有听起来那么疼，然后鞭子顺着自己的尾椎骨缓慢往上又急速下坠，这一次打在了他的另外半边屁股上。  
Sergio这次很耐心，甚至显得过分耐心了，Antoine循着每次鞭打发出呻吟声，口水只能从口枷两侧滴下，这种无力控制自己行动的感觉让他几乎快要疯狂而又极度兴奋，他不知道Sergio下一次的鞭子会落在身体的哪里，而真皮在皮肤上游走的触感又让暂时无法拥有视觉而触觉变得极度敏感的他无法控制住自己的颤抖，他想扯着甜腻的嗓子软软绵绵地哀求Sergio插进来，他知道Sergio听到之后一定会照做，但是他没有办法说，他所能发出的只是一些根本不成调的呻吟。  
皮鞭的触感突然消失了，他在高潮的前夕被硬生生甩在了原地。Sergio不知道去了哪儿，也不知道要多久回来，他等了仿佛一个世纪，才再次听到Sergio的脚步声。Sergio的手很冰，手掌从他的腹部探上去，两只手指夹住他的乳尖不停揉捻，现在Antoine可以感觉到他的唾液正在顺着下巴滴到床单上，已经挺立的乳尖被冰凉的金属夹住，微微的刺痛把他的思绪又带回Sergio对他做的事情上。  
他的上衣被推得尽可能向上，背上被倒了一些冰凉的东西，然后是Sergio的舌头——他可以确定是舌头，因为他甚至能感受到Sergio粗重的鼻息喷在他的脊椎两侧，那条舌头带着那些冰凉的液体一路向下到了他的尾椎骨，然后熟悉而又陌生的舌头探进了他的小穴，舌头的动作他再熟悉不过，温度却让他感觉陌生。他觉得自己快要被玩坏了，现在他皮肤表面的温度很低，但是体内流动的血液却好想要把自己烧起来一样——他从未在性事上有过这样无助的时刻，他身体里的每一个细胞都想要到爆炸，但他所有勾引人的手段都无法实施，除了无助地呻吟之外他什么都没法做，什么都没法做。  
Sergio进来的那一刻他就射了出来，而Sergio并没有像以前那样，缓一缓，换一个姿势来照顾自己的不应期，相反，他直接开始了挺动，每一次都捅在Antoine的敏感点上。Antoine想让Sergio停一停，但换来的是更多的唾液顺着口枷和他的下巴流下，甚至分出了一条线穿过他的胸膛流向小腹，从温热逐渐变得冰凉，而再往下的地方，他感觉到自己又勃起了。  
Antoine背上的冰淇淋现在已经逐渐融化而变得温热了，现在这些液体变成了最好的润滑剂，顺着他的脊柱一路滑下，在Sergio每次的抽插中都带来香草和朗姆酒混合的香气。Antoine觉得自己一定是醉了，不然就是被Sergio折磨疯了，他的身体告诉他不要再这样了，可他的大脑却想要更多，他甚至想这么被Sergio直接操晕过去——大概那样也很不错吧。在他的意识都已经混沌的时候，后穴终于感觉到了一股热流，乳夹终于被解开，他被放下来，颤抖着迎来了自己今晚的第二次高潮。汗水让眼罩滑落了一小段距离，让他得以看清自己胸前的一小块地方，恍惚间他的眼前出现了红白的条纹和马竞的队徽——但他实在太累了，累得不想思考为什么他穿着自己球队的衣服。

Antoine醒来的时候还是晚上，自己已经被仔仔细细地清理过一遍了，除了身体上的酸痛，一点痕迹都没有留下，他发现Sergio不在身旁，披上外套满房子找他的踪影，最后在阁楼房间的窗台上看见了他。  
Sergio半靠半坐在那个窗台上，星星的光大概是映在他的眼睛上，闪闪亮亮的，微弱的路灯的光从另一边的窗户透进来，照在了他小腿上刚刚纹的纹身上，Sergio显然在很认真地打电话，没有注意到Antoine进来时发出的轻微的声响。  
他们在聊时间“你那边？我对亚洲的时差不太熟悉，不过应该是白天吧？”，Sergio大部分时候在回答问题“是”“没有”或者“我很好”，然后他沉默了很久，呆呆地望着窗外的星空——“不，他不如你”。  
Antoine等白天Sergio出门了，发疯了一样找那件马竞球衣——在所有的衣柜、抽屉里找，最后他找到了，就在阁楼的那个房间的衣柜里。  
背面印着的，是9号。  
Fernando Torres。


End file.
